This invention relates to a method for temporarily binding paper sheets and an apparatus therefor using fibroid needles.
Various kinds of temporary binding tools and apparatus have been used for binding paper sheets temporarily, for example, metal clips. However, in such cases, the bound paper sheets come apart easily. There is a method of temporary binding which is commonly called "Hotchkiss" (paper-fastener). This is an apparatus where metallic needles are formed as a reverse "C" and they penetrate paper sheets and bend both sides of the needle to the inside on the reverse side of the sheets. This method of temporary binding provides good binding, but when it is necessary to remove paper sheets, it is necessary to use a needle removing tool which is fixed to one end of the apparatus, and it takes a lot of time to remove the needle. In some businesses, metallic binding needles are used wherein one end part is the edge of a needle and the other end part is the head, commonly called a "setting pin", but these had the disadvantage that such a metallic temporary binding gets rusty when kept a long time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of temporary binding using a new temporary binding material and an apparatus for the same which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.